Twisty HOH
Twisty HOH is the 2nd episode in the series. Episode 2 story Last time on Aiduky's Big Brother the house guests all entered the house. Robin wasn't a people person and got aggravated. Riah and Valarie formed a you-tuber alliance. Find out what happens tonight on AIDUKY'S BIG BROTHER!!!!! (Theme song plays) Danny is playing his guitar when Ellie overhears him and calls everyone over to listen. While everyone is listening to music Robin goes to his bedroom. Robin: Arg those darn kids are listening ta music while I'm trying to strategize. So Bleeping annoying. The screen shifts back to Aiduky. "Okay so I've asked the house guests to gather in the living room so I can announce the twist. "Hello House guests!" "Hi Aiduky! The house guests say. "OK time for our first twist of the summer. Whoever picked the Green room can compete in the hoh competition. If you picked the yellow room you can not compete." Gina: Dangit! Crap! Bleep ! I needed to be in the hoh competition so I can save me and my sister for now. Obvi I'm gonna blindside her but anyway me, my sister, and robin can't play and I'm so frustrated!!! "Ok your first hoh challenge is to sit on one of the swings in the backyard and it will twist all around and if you fall you are out. The last one standing wins hoh! Does everyone get why the swing twists.... because we just announced our first twist! lol i'm so funny!" "Uh no your not, I can't compete in hoh now!" Gina said. The house-guests all walk to the backyard. "Pick your swings, hop on, and then it will pull you up very high and the competition will begin." The house-guests all hop on and the swings start moving. When the swing flipped upside down for a second Linda lost her grip and fell. "Wow! I never thought it would be this twisty!" says Valarie as she hangs on tight. Bobbie suddenly shook and then his swing tumbled upside down and knotted him up. His hand was getting rope-burn from the tangled rope so he had to let go. Bobbie: OUCH! My hands hurt so bad. Well I don't really want to be the first HOH anyway so I don't care. Elapsed time: 10 minutes. " Hello house-guests, looks like you need to be cooled down from all that hard work! Here's some water!" Water sprayed all over the house-guests. "Bleep, ouch, darn it!" Danny said as he got water in is eye. He went to wipe his eyes and fell of do to a bad grip. The swings now started swinging more violently. Ellie flung of the swing into the mat wall. "Ow, that was harsh." Ellie says. "Okay guys the next person to fall gets to pick a player to be eliminated from the competition!" "Ugh Aiduky, why so many twists!" Riah says. " Well it's a "twisty" HOH so you get the idea." " Okay then I guess you defended your answer then, sheesh!" Riah replies. Then Roberto suddenly falls. "Yay I get to pick someone to get out!" Roberto yells. Riah: Uh oh! I have no idea who Roberto will pick! He's been very quiet! " I pick........ ALAN! Sorry Alan but you look like a threat!" Roberto says. "Kid it's fine. I know I would think I was a threat too if I were you. I mean I was in the army." Alan says. Alan's swing was cut lose and then he fell. Alan: At first I wasn't gonna align with the kids but I don't like being rude so I'm gonna help them. Elapsed time: 1 hour and 36 minutes "Guys I'm way to tired so I quit." Julia says. Julia jumps off. " House-guests it is down to the final four. So now we are going to throw 4 giant Red balls at each one of you!" " Come-" Valarie says before being hit in the face with a big red ball and falling to the ground. One of the balls also hit Christy's hand causing her to fall right off. The final 2, Alex and Riah stared at each other as the 4 balls flung at them. The balls hit them but they still hung on. Elapsed time: 3 hours and 21 minutes " You know what I'm too tired. I'm done." Riah says. Riah jumps off leaving Alex. " ALEX YOU ARE THE NEXT HOH!" " Yay I won!" Alex exclaims. Alex: Being one of the youngest people here I never thought I would win the first HOH! I can't believe this! Find out what happens next episode on BIG BROTHER! Contestants * Linda Daler http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Daler * Bobbie Brown http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Bobbie_Brown * Cristy Cridar http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Christy_Cridar?venotify=created * Alex Farley http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Farley?venotify=created * Julia Penn http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Julia_Penn * Robin James http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_James * Ellie Teriwa http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Teriwa?venotify=created * Riah Fanner http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Riah_fanner?venotify=created * Melody Diaz http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Melody_Diaz?venotify=created * Gina Diaz http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Gina_Diaz?venotify=created * Roberto Jehada http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Roberto_Jehada?venotify=created * Alan Fisher http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Fisher?venotify=created * Danny Miller http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Miller?venotify=created * Valarie Greene http://reality-show-fanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Valarie_Greene?venotify=created | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}